The First Mediator WHAT!
by Kate5113
Summary: Suze gets changed into a vampire and doesn't know how to control it so she finds the Cullen family and sees if they can help her. Mediator Twilight crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the mediator series even though I wouldn't care about owning Jesse.

**Chapter 1- The Talk**

Suze had just gotten home from her first day back in Carmel. She thought she was going to die. She was in her own personal hell. Her only release was to see Jesse. She ran upstairs and found him reading a different version of the book Steal this Book by Abbie Hoffman. Suze had to tell someone. "Hey Jesse" she said it attentively "Yes" "Nothing, never mind. How was your day?" "Well ok all I can do is sit here and read. I mean no one else can see me besides you. How was your day?" "Not to good but its better now" As she said this she brought her lips up to Jesse's. It was crazy but when she kissed Jesse she thought everything would be fine. The kept at this for a while but since Jesse was a ghost they couldn't go farther. By the time they were done Doc had come knocked on her door to tell her dinner was ready. Suze got up reluctantly. She didn't want to have to there and pretend nothing was wrong. When she got downstairs Andy asked "So how was your trip?" "Oh it was interesting." Halfway through dinner Suze's mom asked "Susie, are you ok?" She thought about telling them the truth but she was sure it would scare them. "yeah I'm fine I think I'm just jetlagged. Do you mind if I go up stairs to lie down." "No, you go on ahead." Suze got up and went upstairs she decide as she was walking she was going to tell Jesse everything. When she got there she saw Jesse still sitting on the window sit reading. "Hey, Jesse can we talk?" "Sure, Querida. What is it?" "Ummmmmmm, Jesse do you remember the couple of days I spent in New York with Gina?" "Yes" "Well I didn't spend them all with Gina." "What are you saying Querida?" "I'm saying this."

_Flashback Suze POV_

_I was coming out a club. Gina had left with some guy already. I had planned on going to a hotel because I knew Gina might bring her little friend back to the apartment. As I was walking I saw a guy come up behind me. I started to walking faster behind me. I got scared but I wasn't going to look frightened. Then I noticed where I was going. He had herded me into a corner. I turned around "What do you want?" " You darling." His voice purred it gave me goosebumps but not in the good way. He started to walk towards me and with every step he took forwards I took one backwards. That's when my back hit something, the wall. All I could think was 'Oh shit'. The man was smiling. As he got closer I got more afraid. When he was close enough to touch me he started to breath on me. It was so intoxicating but I didn't want to be there. As I thought this I felt his teeth sink into my skin. He was biting me was all that I could think. Then after a few seconds someone came down the alley and it scared the guy away. It was a girl the last thing I heard was " Are you ok?" All I could feel for awhile was searing pain it felt like fire was courseing through my blood stream.When I woke up I found that I was in a apartment. I looked at my watch and saw that it was three days later. Just then the girl from the alley walked in. As I saw her it looked different. Everything was more defined. I saw every color and line and creavise on the walls and floors. " I see your awake. How are you?" asked the girl " I'm fine I guess do you know what happened to me?" " Yes actually I do you were bitten by a vampire." " How do you know this?" "Because I am one and now so are you." I couldn't believe my ears." I don't believe you" "You don't I guess not. Well take a look at yourself." As she said this she pointed to a mirror. I walked over and gasped my skin had gone paler and my eyes were apple red. " so what do I do now?" " now you have to make a choice to either drink human blood or animal blood. It's your choice. So what is it?" As I thought about it I decided I couldn't drink human blood So that was my choice. She said it was the same for her that she couldn't drink from humans either. Then as the day progressed she told me everything I would need to know. That night I told Gina I had to leave and got on a plane home._

_End Flashback_

When Suze finished Jesse studied her for a while. Then he spoke " I thought something was different about you but I couldn't put my finger on it." " yeah I know. It's been so weird lately mostly because I can't wear anything but long sleeves and pants. Jesse I don't know what to do it's so hard to control the thirst around other people." " Well I have one option but it involves leaving Carmel. I once heard of this family that had passed through town and then I heard some weird stories about how they were vampires but didn't drink from humans. At first I didn't pay it any attention. Now I'm not so sure." " OMG are you serious that would be perfect." " Last time I heard they were headed up to Forks, Washington." " Jesse that's amazing." " I know but that means your leaving again" " I know but I have to go." " I know too just promise to come back." " I promise" And with that Suze kissed Jesse and didn't have to stop for a while seeing as how Jesse was a ghost and Suze was a vampire neither one had to breath. Over the next few days Suze explained to her parents that she was going on a trip with an old friend and would be back in a few days and with that she left.

A/N: If you read it you have to review it. You have no choice. First fanfic tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note-

I just want to say that I feel so bad about this but I am working on the next chapter and just to appease everybody I plan to make it really long. I just started high school (woohoo yeah right) well they are already piling on the homework so just give me a little longer.

- Booklover777


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2- A Night and School **

**A/N- Ok, so first of all I have to thank my editor Molly Spaugh. She knows how much I love and obsess over Twilight and Mediator and she has stuck through it with me and helped me check over the wording. Also I have to thank everyone who reviewed because at first I didn't think I did it very well so I was so excited when I got reviews. So thanks to everyone that reviewed I hope you keep doing it. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything so I am very sad L. **

**Suze's POV**

"Knock, knock"

That was all I got to do before I hit something hard. When I looked up I saw a guy that didn't look to happy to see anyone let alone me. Then a girl with spiky hair came up behind him.

"Hi I'm Susannah Simon, but just call me Suze." I said it a little tenitively because the guy still didn't look to happy." Hi I'm Alice Cullen and you'll have to excuse my brother Edward his a little upset." Then she said behind her hand _Fight with his girlfriend._ I tried not to laugh then he spoke.

"I did not have a fight with Bella. We just didn't agree on the same ideas, that's all." He said it stiffly. I felt bad for him I remember some of the fights Jesse and I got into. They weren't very much fun. But any way after that Edward and Alice let me come in and in front of me were five other vampires. They all seemed to have something special about them.

"Hi, I'm Suze Simon." I said again even though they probably already heard what I said early. A very motherly looking women came up to me "Hi I'm Esme. And this is my husband Carlisle. Also this is Rosalie, Emmett, And Jasper." As she said the names each person smiled and nodded except Rosalie. For some reason she was glaring at me.

"So what's your problem? I didn't do anything to you so stop glaring." it was the first thing I had ever said to her so I didn't know what she was angry about. After that she stormed out of a room. The big guy, Emmett I think his name was, walked out of the room after her. But not before he turned around and smiled at me. Then I heard Edward snickering so I turned on him.

"Do you think something is funny because I don't? Why was she so angry?" I asked. " Oh it's nothing she is just slightly intimidated by you. She'll be ok tomorrow if Emmett can get her to calm down." He said as he broke out laughing.

"So I'm guessing that you're the leader of this coven?" I said asking Carlisle. "Yes how did you know?" he was looking at me intently. "I don't know it was just a guess. But you just looked the part. So I'm right." I answered.

"Yes actually you are so my next question would be what you would like from us?" he asked it suspiciously. "I was actually just looking for people who could help me control the blood lust among other things. Then I heard that your coven doesn't drink from humans so I thought that maybe you guys could help me." I said it cautiously because I really needed their help if I was ever going to go back to Carmel. That is if I could I mean it's not exactly like you see a girl who sparkles walking down the street everyday.

"So will you help me?" I asked. When I asked he looked directly at Edward and just stared at him for awhile. After say 5 minutes that felt like an eternity Edward finally nod his head. As he did this Carlisle answered me.

"Yes we would be happy to help you. Alice will you take Suze to a spare room so she can start to put her things away." He asked the girl standing next to me. "Yeah I'd love to. Here this way." As she said this she picked up one of my suitcases and carried it up the stairs. She walked up the stairs so fast that I had to run slightly to catch up. Once we got t the room she put the suitcase on the bed and showed me the bathroom. After that she asked if I need help to unpack so I said sure. I was just unpacking my shoes when she screeched and everyone ran into the room but Edward.

"What happened?" Emmett asked. "She has Jimmy Choo shoes. Oh my God I already love you!!!!!!" was all that she said. After that everyone left the room and I finished unpacking. Around 7:00 Alice came up the stairs and told me I should start getting ready for school. As I was getting dressed I couldn't help but think what Jesse was doing right now.

A/N- Ok guys hope you liked it. I feel so bad because it took me forever to actually type this and it's still not as long as I want it to be but that seemed like the best place to stop. So PLEASE read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3-First day of school**

**A/N- I have to once again thank everybody who was willing to read my story. I hope that if you read it you liked it and if you didn't like it tell me why. So here is the next chapter. Oh and I'm going to try different POVs so tell me what you think (My friend says I still can't tell Edward's POV very well so I'm not going to try)**

**Suze's POV **

So this is what a small town school is like. It's really tiny. Ok well here I go.

"Don't be nervous, it won't help at all. Just take deep breaths and try not to think about the blood." Alice said as she was sitting right next to me. She thought I was nervous about the blood lust which I am but I'm also a little nervous about actually going out in public like this.

"Don't worry I won't hurt anybody, I promise. I swear I don't want that on my conscience." I said it because it was true I didn't want to be a bad person.

We had just gotten to school and I noticed that Edward wasn't with us but I didn't ask why because it wasn't any of my business but I was curious. As I got out of the car I noticed that Edward's car was here but it wasn't empty it had Edward and another girl in it and by the way they were acting it seemed like Edward's girlfriend. As they got out of the car I could smell freesia everywhere, it seemed to be radiating off the girl with Edward. They both came towards us and that's when I noticed that she was human. It Surprised me and it didn't all at the same time. It also gave me hope that if that could happen with Edward then there was some hope for me and Jesse.

"Bella this is Suze she'll be living with my family so we can help her with a problem she has." he said it quietly so no one but our little group could hear. "Hi" I said it cautiously because she seemed a little angry. "Hi" she sounded nice but I wasn't to sure she was.

After the little group get together Rosalie walked away angrily again. She still wouldn't talk to me and all I did was laugh.

"So I see you were able to get Rosalie mad with in a day. We seem to have something in common already. What exactly did you do to make her angry? If you don't mind my asking." she asked it quietly. "Well I'm not sure myself what I did to her but she hasn't talked to me since last night. I find it highly amusing." I said. The rest of the day went by ok I guess. Lunch was the most interesting part of the day. It happened when we were coming to the lunch room Alice and I had our last class together and we were walking together. So was Edward and Bella and as they were walking I saw Bella about to fall but Edward saved about a foot from the ground. I know it was mean to laugh but I thought it was extremely funny. So did Alice I could tell because she had a huge grin on her face.

But the rest of the day I was pretty much bored out of my mind.

But that had all changed when I got home that night.

**A/N- So there is the third chapter sorry it's so short I'm trying to work harder to make them longer but I can't come up with anything interesting. But here it is so read and review.**


End file.
